<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hero and the Cat by pinkpallet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283667">The Hero and the Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet'>pinkpallet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Lives (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had thought that living on Earth after helping the Avengers defeat Thanos would be too difficult. But then he becomes friends with a cat, and slowly things start to look up, and Loki realises he can be a hero too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hero and the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!! This is my gift for @chocolateturtlementality from Tumblr! This is a part of the secret santa event hosted by @worstloki. I picked the prompt of Loki adopting a cat and becoming friends with her. I just thought it was too cute! Hope you like this @chocolateturtlementality!! Happy Holidays, have lots of fun!!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title :- The Hero and The Cat</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Loki tore away the ninety-eighth invitation he had received that week. He could have just destroyed it with his magic, but that’s precisely what he had done with all the earlier invitations, and now he was getting a little bored of it all. Then again, anyone would get bored and annoyed if they constantly received invitations to join something they weren’t remotely interested in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Loki’s case, it was the superhero organization named Avengers. A group of people he had started out with as enemies, and now become somewhat friendly with. A group of people that included his brother, unfortunately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed, throwing the torn bits of the invitation in a nearby bin that was placed next to the largest window in his house. It was one of his least favourite spots, because it provided a clear view of the city, a city that brought back bad memories, and made him feel extremely guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been six months since they had defeated Thanos. Loki had helped the Avengers back then. He had fought alongside his once-enemies to defeat his abuser once and for all and save everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers had been kind enough after that. Tony had provided him with a house of his own in New York to live in. Why he had chosen the one city where Loki would rather not return was beyond Loki, but then again, sometimes he felt like he would never understand most of the Avengers. And neither did he want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony also provided him with a regular allowance of money. Obviously neither the house nor Loki’s current financial position were in the least bit comparable to the palace and riches of Asgard. But Loki wasn’t complaining. Yes, he missed Asgard. But he felt like he could settle down here. Begin a new life here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only the Avengers left him alone. But they just couldn’t seem to do that. They badly wanted Loki to join their superhero squad, and sent him a bunch of invitations daily. Loki sometimes laughed aloud thinking about the ridiculousness of it all. He definitely didn’t view himself as a hero. Thor might be one, but he definitely wasn’t. He just couldn’t understand what the Avengers saw in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder why they want me to join their stupid organization,” he muttered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he heard it. A soft purr came in response to his question. Loki blinked. He was certainly not expecting that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is someone here? Show yourself now!” he ordered, feeling all alert and tense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the purr was louder. And it was coming from somewhere close by. Loki glanced down, and his eyes widened. It was a cat, a cute little feline animal of medium size with glossy dark fur that shone in the morning sunlight. She was sitting on his window-ledge and was staring right back at him, with unblinking green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello there, I know what you are,” Loki said, carefully eyeing the creature, “You are a cat. We had your kind on Asgard as well. But they were bigger in size.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat purred louder and blinked her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And obviously you cannot talk. Or understand me,” Loki said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to leave. He didn’t care for some random Midgardian animal. He had things to do. He was hungry. And when Loki was hungry, that was the only thing he cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was just rummaging in it, wondering what to eat, when he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him. With a start, he slammed the door of the fridge shut, and whirled around in an instant, ready to fight whoever it was. But then he saw that it was only the cat. Apparently, she had jumped inside through the open window, and followed him into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure don’t know enough manners, do you?” Loki muttered, staring at the little thing. In response, the cat scratched behind her ear with a paw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled. He was amused by the little thing. Besides, she was adorable. He opened the fridge again, and asked her, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? I am going to eat something. You can join me if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat obviously didn’t understand his question, but she walked closer to the fridge, eyeing the food contents greedily and jumping up and down to grab them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, slow down now,” Loki said, picking the cat up, and gently placing her on a table, “I’ll find something for us to eat, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards the fridge and started searching in it. Finally he found success in a tuna sandwich that he had prepared in the morning itself. He sat down at the table with it, eating it with great relish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he glanced at the cat. She was eyeing the sandwich in his hand rather greedily. Poor creature looked hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed and gave her a small piece of the sandwich, and then another. She ate them happily, meowing and purring all the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” Loki asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat didn’t answer, but her reactions were answer enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left some time after that. And Loki almost forgot that incident, but then the next day, she showed up again, at around the same time. Loki blinked, clearly surprised. Was she going to come here regularly for meals? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he muttered, to himself, “Guess I could do with some company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he gave her a little bit of a banana, which she gladly ate up as well. Loki smiled. She was cute. He wondered whether she would like being petted just like the cats on Asgard liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only one way to find out,” he decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved closer to the cat, and gently petted her soft fur with his hand. The cat purred in response, looking really happy. Loki’s smile widened. The cat actually seemed to like him. That made him feel really good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do come again!” he called out as the cat climbed outside through his window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Loki opened his phone and went to do some research on the Midgardian thing known as the internet. He had understood it rather easily, he was smart after all. He had searched about cats, everything that he could think of. What food should they be given to eat? How to pet them? How to play with them? And before he knew it, he had ended up spending hours doing the research, and later watching cute and funny cat videos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like I have a favourite amongst the animals,” he decided, finally putting the phone away and going to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day he was tearing up letters of invitation from the Avengers again, when he heard a familiar purring noise not far away from him. Loki smiled. He had purposely kept the window open this time. He turned around, picked up the fluffy thing and placed her on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you here for food again?” he asked her with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat meowed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just wait, I had been cooking something for you,” he said, and hurried to the kitchen, returning with a little bit of cooked chicken. He had made sure to cook it properly, and had added no sauces or spices to it, just as the online instructions had been. Loki hadn’t always been a good cook, but he had learnt quite a bit of it ever since he’d started living all alone on Earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched with an affectionate smile on his face, as the cat ate it up. But then slowly his smile turned to a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I call you? You need a name,” he muttered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat blinked at him before returning back to eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, how about Fluffy? You are cute and fluffy after all. The name would suit you,” he decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Fluffy it was. He regularly called her by that name, and after a few days, the cat started responding to it. He thought she was really cute and smart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffy soon became a regular visitor to his house. Loki wasn’t complaining exactly. On the contrary he enjoyed it. He bought a lot of good quality cat-food and cooked healthy meals for her too. Fluffy enjoyed staying at his place and eating whenever she was hungry. And Loki was glad for the much-needed company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then one of the following days, he ended up having a row with the Avengers, followed by a bit of a breakdown. It had started as usual with the bunch of invitations that he had received. Loki ignored them and tore them down as was his habit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then came a call. He glanced at his phone. It was Banner. Loki sighed and picked it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? Why do you people keep sending me those invitations?” he hissed into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we want you to join the Avengers? Or wasn’t that obvious?” Banner asked from the other end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here Bruce; I am not joining your stupid organization. Just keep me away from it, okay? I want nothing to do with it,” Loki said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would that be?” Banner questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because- because I am not qualified for it!” Loki exclaimed. He couldn’t believe these people. Why didn’t they see what he did? Why were they being so insistent about this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously you are qualified Loki. You are smart, powerful, you have helped us in the past, you are good for this job,” Banner said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I am not,” Loki whispered, “I am no hero. I have done terrible things, things that I feel guilty about. Things that don’t let me sleep at night. I am a monster. I shouldn’t be anywhere near you people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he had ended the call, not giving Banner any chance to say anything in response to him. He had then sat on the couch in the living-room and started crying to his heart’s content. He knew, he just knew he would never be good enough to join them. He was no hero. He wasn’t like them. They would never accept him as one of them. He might as well deny the offer himself to avoid later disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was crying, he heard the soft sound of paws on the floor, and someone jumped on to his lap. It was Fluffy. She looked sad to see him crying and sat gently on his lap, comforting and consoling him in her own way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki held Fluffy close and cried harder. He was feeling terrible right now. But having someone to hold onto helped, someone who wouldn’t judge him, someone whom he had started viewing as a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had sat on the couch for a long time until Loki had finally started feeling better and had slowly wiped away his tears. Then he had patiently waited for Fluffy to move. When she had finally moved away, he had gone to the kitchen to get something for both of them to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on Loki’s lips as he turned around and spotted the cat playing with one of the cushions. She was nice and cute, and he was really grateful for her being here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more weeks passed and Loki finally made a decision. By now he had found out a few things about Fluffy from his neighbours. Her previous owners had ditched her because they thought she was too troublesome and mischievous. Loki very strongly disagreed with it. He knew Fluffy was a well-behaved cat, and he also found out her previous owners weren’t very nice. He guessed that must have been the cause for her causing mischief and trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a decision. He was going to adopt Fluffy as his cat. They already got along excellently. He knew she liked it over here. And Loki had never enjoyed the company of another person or creature any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did all sorts of research for that. He read books and online articles, talked to vets and cat owners, and just overall made sure he was ready for the responsibility of adopting a cat in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Loki had woken up feeling all cheerful and excited. Today was the day. He was going to adopt Fluffy. He had already bought all the necessary stuff that a cat required. He just hoped Fluffy would agree to stay with him. She seemed to love the outdoors after all, but he was still positive that it might work out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He prepared her favourite food and waited. Slowly, morning turned to afternoon. Loki kept on waiting. But there was no sign of Fluffy. Loki was surprised. She wasn’t one to be late usually. He waited till late evening, but there was still no sign of Fluffy. He kept on glancing at the window from where she always came in, but she couldn’t be seen anywhere today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Loki returned back to his room. His eyes were burning with unshed tears. He started feeling unworthy and unloved again. He felt as though Fluffy had abandoned him, the way he had gotten abandoned at birth. He felt as though she had given up on him, the way his adopted family had given up on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because after all, she came here every day. So why not today? What had gone wrong all of a sudden? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she not like his food anymore? Did she find him boring now? Did she hate it here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Loki was crying again. He felt like he was going to be alone forever, and nothing could change that. He wanted the little cat, he wanted a friend, he wanted someone to talk to and get rid of his loneliness. He was also missing Fluffy rather badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the doorbell rang. Loki hastily wiped his eyes, and went to open the door. He blinked at the person standing outside. It was Bruce Banner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Bruce,” Loki said, trying rather unsuccessfully to put on a formal and uncaring mask on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were crying,” Bruce noted as he walked into the house without waiting for an invitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business,” Loki replied, turning around to stare at him, and then added, “I tore away all those invitations you people sent to me. It felt like a fun activity. I am not interested in joining, just so we are clear on that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce sighed, and said, “I know. Let’s discuss that later. First tell me why you were crying. You look like you could talk to someone about it. You look like you need a friend right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki glared at him and said, “I don’t need friends. Friends are unreliable. Friends always end up leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then before he knew it, he was sobbing again. That too in front of Banner. Yes he was feeling completely embarrassed and mortified. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did a friend leave you?” Bruce guessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fluffy always comes to visit me, everyday, but today she didn’t come,” Loki sobbed, “I think this is it. She hates me now, just like everybody else does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us hate you Loki,” Bruce said quietly, and then asked, “Fluffy? Is she a cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded, wiping away his tears angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you search for her? Maybe she is just around somewhere,” Bruce asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki shook his head. He wasn’t going to do that. If someone didn’t want to be around him then he wouldn’t go out to seek them and force himself on them. He knew better than that. Besides, he was used to being ignored and abandoned. He could deal with this. It wasn’t exactly anything new for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She left. And that’s fine. I’ll get over it,” Loki replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure of that,” Bruce said, and then walking towards the door, he said, “Let’s search for her. How does she look? She could still be somewhere in the neighbourhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she is somewhere near then why didn’t she come to visit me today?” Loki wondered aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe there is some reason for it. Maybe your cat is in trouble. We won’t know unless we find her,” Bruce said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki raised his eyebrows upon hearing that. Was Fluffy in some trouble? He felt concern gnaw at his heart upon hearing that one. He almost mentally slapped himself. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Why didn’t it occur to him before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to find her,” Loki whispered and hurried out of the open door ignoring Bruce. The thought of Fluffy being in danger was enough to make him forget about everything else. She was his only friend. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. He needed to find her as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of his building, wondering whether he ought to use his magic to find out where she might be. It certainly seemed that he might need his magic. He was about to cast a spell, when he heard it. A faint meowing sound came from somewhere nearby him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked around, but couldn’t spot any cat anywhere. There were just some trees surrounding him. But the sound was coming very clearly. Loki narrowed his eyes and glanced up at the trees. And then he spotted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffy was sitting on top of a tree, right on its topmost branch, clinging to the branch tightly, as though her life depended on it. She was meowing in a scared tone. She looked clearly frightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you end up over there again?” Loki wondered aloud with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Fluffy. It didn’t look like she would be able to come down from there on her own anytime soon. The poor thing was stuck on the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Fluffy, I’ll get you down,” Loki called out to her, and then waving his hand, he slowly and carefully levitated her down from the tree. Down and down Fluffy came, until she was in his reach, and then Loki caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her. It felt so nice to have his little kitty back with him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had missed you. I was worried that you might have left me,” Loki whispered against the soft fur of the cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffy purred, snuggling closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, I should’ve come searching for you sooner,” Loki said to her, petting her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you rescued her I see. A nice little hero, aren’t you?” a familiar voice spoke from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned around. It was Tony Stark. He glared at him and said, “I am not nice and I am certainly not little.” He thought it was beyond ridiculous of Tony of all people to call him little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too Loki,” Tony said with a smile. Loki was surprised when he saw Steve and Carol walk up to him as well. They were followed by Bruce Banner who said to him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you reunited with your little friend. She looks cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki frowned, and slowly asked them, “What are you all here for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here to talk to you. Why are you not agreeing to join the Avengers?” Tony asked him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not interested,” Loki replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly looks like you are interested in helping others. You saved your cat just now,” Steve pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the same!” Loki exclaimed, and then added, “I am not a hero like any of you. I can’t do this. Just leave me out of this, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you out of this. And we won’t bother you again. But stop saying that you aren’t a hero. That’s not true,” Steve said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“Loki began, but Bruce interrupted him and said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had helped us defeat Hela, we wouldn’t have won that fight without you. Now wasn’t that heroic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but-“this time Carol interrupted him and said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you fought alongside us to defeat Thanos. You faced your abuser and helped us defeat him. That sure sounds heroic to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but-“this time Tony interrupted and spoke, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had saved Thor and Jane from the dark elves. That’s a heroic thing to do too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-how do you know about that one?” Loki stammered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor told us,” Tony answered simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t believe his ears. Thor had actually said something nice about him? He had spoken with his friends about a good thing done by Loki?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor tells us a lot about his past adventures. And the stories always end with how you had saved him and his friends from some or the other danger. You have been doing heroic things for years now Loki. You are already a hero. You can do this. You should join the Avengers,” Steve said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki felt tears well up in his eyes upon hearing that one. He couldn’t believe this. These people actually thought of him as a hero? That was so sweet of them, he felt really touched. Still, he thought it was best to remind them of a few things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have done some bad things in the past too,” Loki said to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of us have. You deserve a second chance just like the rest of us,” Tony said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled. Maybe this could actually happen. Maybe he could actually be a part of them and things would work out alright in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll- I’ll think about it,” he said to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be waiting for your decision. We hope you decide to join us,” Steve said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t send any more invitations again,” Loki said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you liked tearing them up? Wasn’t it a fun activity?” Bruce asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki laughed. With Fluffy in his arms and the Avengers all praising him and reminding him of the good things that he had done, he was starting to feel better, and more hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol glanced at Fluffy and said, “She is cute. I have a cat too. Her name is Goose. I think they could be good friends. If you need any help with looking after her you can ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Loki said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers soon left, and Loki returned to his home with Fluffy in his arms. He sat on one of the armchairs, with his eyes closed, and Fluffy resting comfortably across his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to stay with me Fluffy? I would love to adopt you, and I promise I would take good care of you,” Loki said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat meowed loudly. Loki’s smile widened. He didn’t even need Allspeak to know her answer this time. She was agreeing to stay with him and Loki was feeling like the happiest person on the planet.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>